Lens
Lens is a Code Master from the Net. He takes great pleasure in being a Code Master, perfecting his art, and is very skilled in the use of his weapon, the Gibson Coil Pike. All Lens knows is the life of a Code Master so while originating from the Net, he has never encountered a Game Cube before. Lens possesses three titles the "Codemaster's Guild" has given him, which are: "Lens the Clear Unfolding", "Lens the Reaper" and "High Lens of the Sixty-Second Brotherhood". Lens does not possess an icon, and cannot reboot. Lens came to Mainframe looking for another Code Master named Talon. He entered the system through a Code Master version of a portal. Lens appeared on the Sub-Sphere, and surveyed the city before using another portal to enter the Principal Office. Lens knew that Mainframe would be difficult to search through normal methods. He also knew the best source of information was the system Keeper of the Core, Phong. Lens entered the Read-Only Room and interogated Phong as to the whereabouts of Talon. Phong told Lens that there was no one in Mainframe named Talon. Phong attempted to leave, but Lens blocked his path saying, "I am no fool. Old Sprite." Phong moved to the room controls and tried to alert security to the presence of the Code Master, but Lens used his Pike to seal Phong in a File Lock. Lens used the Pinnacle Windows to inform the system that he wanted Talon and if they gave up the Code Master no harm would come to Mainframe. Bob quickly went to the Principal Office to confront Lens. When Bob arrived he was holding Phong captive at the entrance of the Principal Office, and a troop of CPUs were forming a perimeter. Lens released Phong and demanded Talon. Bob told Lens that there is no one named Talon in Mainframe. After sealing Glitch inside a Ultra-High Density Near-Field Time Lock Mechanism, Lens went to destroy sections of Mainframe to find Talon. He was ready to destroy Mainframe sector by sector to find him. While a Code Master, Lens seems inexperienced regarding his target as he never met Talon face-to-face before. He nearly mistook Bob for Talon, until a closer inspection showed he was actually a Guardian. Dot Matrix began the process of evacuating Mainframe by any flying vehicles. It became apparent that they did not have enough craft to evacuate everyone, so Dot reluctantly contacted Megabyte and asked for assistance. The Virus told her that he wasn't a taxi service and would not help. When Dot tried to push the issue Megabyte told her that Viruses and Code Masters have an unpleasant history, wished her good luck, and terminated the call. Bob tried to fight Lens using a small CPU Fighter, but Lens easily brought down the small flier. He told Bob he had become annoying and prepared to delete the Guardian when the System Voice announced an incoming Game. Lens asked Bob what this was, and Bob told him it was a power greater than a Code Master's. Lens was skeptical that a mere Game would have more power than a Code Master, so Bob offered to show it to Lens. His trick worked, Lens jumped onto the flier and they flew into the landing Game Cube. Lens is for some reason unable to Reboot or use his weapon inside a Game. He did not suspect Bob was planning to help the User win, thereby nullifying both of them, until it was too late. The Guardian's desperate plan almost worked until Enzo showed up, forcing him to abort. When Mr. Pearson revealed that he was actually Talon and came forward, he told Lens he quit the Guild and would never harm another living thing. Reminding him no one is ever allowed to leave the Guild, Lens was going to delete Mr. Pearson. He shot a Paradigm Shift into the system's sky, prepared to destroy everyone. Lens stretched his body, growing a few sizes, and walked toward the old binome. Just before Lens stepped on Mr. Pearson, he was blocked by Bob. When the others joined this motion Lens decided not to carry out the old binome's execution, since so many Mainframers were prepared to show honorable sacrifice to save Mr. Pearson. Lens told Mr. Pearson that he would tell the Guild himself that Talon is no more. The Code Master quickly left Mainframe after this and Mr. Pearson has lived peacefully there ever since.(High Code) Web Comic (Non-Canon) A long time later, he was part of a Codemaster delegation - including the Guildmaster - to grant the Gnosis weapon to the Guardians. He wore stocky white battle-armour that covered his normal features. (Paradigms Lost) References *Lens only ever appeared in one episode of ReBoot, named High Code. *He later appeared in the web comic, ReBoot: Paradigms Lost. *These are the only two times that Code Masters are ever seen or referred to. Category:Code Master Category:Males Category:ReBoot characters Category:Villains